Adventures of The Galaxy Wolves
by Aleu The Wolf 906
Summary: Before reading go back and read Aleu and the Galaxy Wolf and A Galaxy Wolf's Purpose. Aleu has been through a lot since she acquired her newly found Galaxy wolf powers over the past time. Aleu has aged a lot since she and her team defeated Black Ice she is almost a full adult Galaxy wolf but that's all about to end all she learned when a new ally shows up in the town of Nome.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever since Aleu and her team of Galaxy Wolves defeated their enemies Dark Shadow and Black Ice Aleu has gone through many different changes in her life. From the beginning from when she first stepped onto the icy snows of Nome Alaska to the last battle she fought in. Aleu has come and gone to many different places in her life as a Galaxy wolf but she doesn't know what is to come in her final stages of becoming an adult Galaxy Wolf like her former master Savannah.


	2. Chapter 1: Nome

Nome Alaska home of the the fierce Galaxy Wolves lead by their brave and courageous leader Aleu followed by the rest of the team Savannah, Timber, Loki, Echo, Aniu and Sasha. Kate and Akira have returned back to their normal lives on Isle Royale abandoning their newly found friends and powers to live out the rest of their lives as normal wolves.

Over on the outskirts of town there lay an abandon wooden boat and this is no boat it is the home to the famous sled dog named Balto and the headquarters of the Galaxy wolves. Balto and his family of huskies, not counting Aleu because she is a wolf-dog hybrid, live there. From time to time Jenna comes by to visit. " Hello Balto. How are things going today?" Asked Jenna as she laid next to him. " Everything is alright although it seems a little calm today my love. The pups or should I say grown ups are all over in town except Kodi he's probably out running the mail over to White Mountain." Kodi is the lead dog on the mail sled dog team. " Balto have you seen our beloved Aleu yet today? I've been meaning to talk to her ever since she and her team of Galaxy wolves returned after their hard battle against Black Ice." Jenna said as she got up and stretched her tired body out. " Jenna I've been meaning to tell you that Aleu went to a distant island with her master Savannah. She said Savannah had something important to talk about but don't worry my dear if I know anything about our daughter Aleu I'm sure she'll return any moment now." Balto wasn't wrong about that fact when all of sudden an orange yellow teal and purple fog appeared right in front of Jenna and Balto and out stepped Aleu and her master Savannah. " Papa! Mother. I'm home from my journey with Savannah I hope that I wasn't gone to long that you'd miss me." Aleu was now twice the of her father but deep down everyone knew that nothing could separate or make these two part ways. " My little wolf-pup Aleu look at how big you've gotten your like twice the size I am in muscle that is. Come let me get a good look at you." Aleu knelt down beside her father. Aleu's Galaxy wolf colors were applied to her as a symbol of ownership and agreement to the Galaxy Wolves. Her colors were orange yellow teal and purple but what made her stand out to everyone else was the teal seal that circled her eyes. " Papa I'm fine not hurt nor injured Savannah took care of me while we were on our journey." Alright Aleu I'm just making sure and how do you do Savannah? It's glad see your returnal to Nome." Savannah looked over at Balto and Aleu and said " I'm sorry Balto but I mustn't talk right now I got to be on my way. Aleu I'll call you later stay in touch please." Then Savannah stepped into her red blue and purple fog and disappeared. " Aleu what's up with Savannah?" Balto asked. " Papa when Savannah leaves that fast I'm not really allowed to say anything about her whereabouts sorry but here's what I'm allowed to say. When she leaves that quick it has to involve another Galaxy Wolf." Then Aleu lept into her own colorful fog and disappeared to wherever Savannah went. Just then Kodi showed up right as Aleu's fog disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: The Three Siblings

Savannah and Aleu traveled through the spiritual world to arrive on the scene of Loki Timber and Sasha fighting off a Black bear. " Loki get on his back and I'll attack him from the front." " Okay Sasha but what will Timber do? All he is doing is standing there." " Hey Loki! If you wanted me to do something you should've asked." The black bear caught Timber off guard and swiped him off his legs and throw him into the air. Luckily Savannah jumped in and powered kicked the bear right in the chest. " Geez thanks sis that'll teach him to stay out of our territory." " Timber! Next time I have to do your work I'll suspend your powers for a month got it." " Yes I'm sorry master Savannah won't happen again." Aleu was pacing around the area when Loki jumped out and tackled Aleu right on the back. Aleu's fur immediately lit up in a mixture of orange yellow teal and purple and she throw Loki off her back. " Loki you're such a child. Why don't you take your powers more seriously like me and Savannah do." Loki was on back laughing and rolling in the snow when the other two siblings joined in on Loki's fun. " Aleu promise me whenever you get a mate and have pups of your own make sure that they won't turn out like these three did. I feel like I mother them more than I annoy them like an older sister should." " Hahaha yes Savannah I promise I'll teach my pups to get along with each other." " Great now that we understand each other Timber! Loki! Sasha! Break it now! Don't make me get into this Galaxy wolf pile or someone is gonna get hurt." Of course the three playful siblings didn't cooperate or listen to their former master so Savannah jumped in and started stomping and kicking the crap outta the three siblings. Aleu just stood there and looked over as the family attempted to settle down but as she was waiting for Savannah to break up the three siblings Aleu noticed something and started walking away. " Aleu. Where do you think your going?" Savannah asked while sitting on top of Loki's head. " Nowhere Savannah I just thought I seen something in the woods that's all." Savannah looked at Aleu with a strange gleam in her eyes. " Are you sure Aleu?". This gave Loki enough time to slip out of Savannah's grasp and rejoin his siblings in yet another brawl. " Loki you son of a wolf get back over here we weren't done yet. Aleu why don't you go home and catch up on life with your family I'm sure they're eager to see not to mention Kodi or Kiona and your other siblings I mean look at me I'm dealing with my siblings right now and this is hard enough dealing with Loki Sasha and Timber along with myself I'll see you back home." " Alright thanks Savannah you're the best. I'll tell Echo you say hi when I see him okay." Before Savannah could reply she was already piled on top of the three childish Galaxy wolves once again kicking and stomping on the siblings. Then Aleu stepped into her fog and returned home once again.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Time

It was a yet another rainy day over in the town of Nome as most of the days are rain in the season of spring. Balto and his family were all waiting on Aleu's returnal from her mission she left in such a hurry for last time she was home. " I can't wait for Aleu to return home. It's been so long since Aleu stayed here longer than a month." Kodi said as he lay next to his girlfriend Dusty. " I'm sure Aleu would be excited to see everybody but I think she'll be most excited to her spirit guide Echo." Balto told his son. Echo appeared to Aleu and revealed himself as her spirit guide back when Aleu was just starting to become a Galaxy Wolf. Even though Echo been with Aleu from the from the first day she was born but Echo has never been able to become mortal until Aleu became a full on Galaxy wolf. Echo then showed up at the reunion because he sensed something entering the town of Nome. " My fellow family members I have sensed the arrival of a figure in town. Although I have not identified who it is just yet." Echo told the family. " Master Echo." Dingo asked " Has Aleu returned home? Is she here?" " Dingo like I said before I haven't identified who came through the fog but if it is Aleu I'll let you all know promise." Echo took off towards the woods where someone was lurking. Just then Aleu throw herself out of her fog and onto the dock of her father's wooden barge. " Kodi did you hear a thud come from above us?" " Saba I think you're hearing things again because I didn't a darn thing." At that moment Aleu hoped down from above and landed right on Kodi's back. " Ha gotcha ya bro. I'm so glad Savannah let me return home. It's been so long since I've been free to relax without any commands." "Ah ouch. Great to see you to sis. What's new with you?" " I'll tell you later Kodi but first how about a wolf-dog hybrid on Kodi!" This caused the brothers and sisters to tackle Kodi who was buried by the pile of siblings. " Alright guys that's enough give Kodi some room to breath why don't ya." Kodi crawled out from underneath the pile and went to lap some water. Aleu walked over to her father giving him a big head rub and lots of nose nuzzling. " Papa it's so great to finally be home again. You don't know how much I missed my family." " Well now you won't need to miss us anymore. Go see your mother I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too." Aleu made her way over to Jenna and did the same as she did to Balto when she greeted her father. " Hello mother it's been sometime since I last seen you haven't it?" " Yes it has my little wolf pup so glad your home and healthy." At the same time Aniu showed up with Taku at her side just as Aleu started walking away. " Hello Aleu." Aniu said. " How have you been? I've brought Taku back from his wild adventure in the woods just for this occasion." " Aniu I have been well. I'm so glad Master Savannah decided to give me a break I think I deserved one but I must be on my way once more I must find Echo. It's been so very long since I last seen him and I'm starting to miss him more and more everyday I'm not around him." Just then Echo ran full sprint out of the woods and strait into Aleu. "Leader Aleu you have returned! I'm so glad you're back but this is no time to celebrate for I discovered someone unexpected." Echo explained to the team that there was going to be a new guardian to the team of Galaxy Wolves but he was too late to alert Savannah. This so called guardian ran up to Echo and snatched him by his forelegs and took off the same way he came from. " Echo! No!" Aleu's fur revealed her Galaxy wolf colors and her eyes turned teal blue and then she took off the same way the other wolf who took Echo was heading.


	5. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

It was the next day and Echo has not showed up since he disappeared with the strange wolf who took him off into the woods yesterday afternoon. Aleu was worried she'd never see her spirit guide ever again. " Aleu I think we should head back home before this snow storm gets any worse and wait for it to pass over. I'm freezing here." Taku wasn't kidding he was really freezing that he stopped in his trail. " Ah Taku you know if you were a Galaxy wolf you wouldn't be in a such a freezing position." Aleu was furious that her spirit guide Echo was taken from her by an unknown wolf whose name is still being figured out. " Aniu you and Taku head back home I'll be back home later on. I'm staying out here to continue searching for Echo got it?" Aniu looked at Aleu and then at Taku who still hasn't move since his little weather report. " Fine Aleu but, you owe me one got it and to think I reactivate my powers for nothing." Aniu regrouped with Taku and the two of them disappeared behind a gust of wind and snow. After the two of them were gone Aleu picked up her pace and run full speed further and further into the woods. Meanwhile Echo and the unknown wolf settled down in a nearby cave. " Get your paws off of me!" Echo yelled. " You have no right to be here not to mention attacking a member of the Galaxy Wolves." " Oh but I do Echo. Savannah told me all about you. How you appeared to Aleu and showed her the way home, how you protect this town of Nome. She even told me you weren't a Galaxy wolf to begin with. She told me that before you were a Galaxy wolf you were just a helpless spirit guide with only one special power." Echo cursed under his breath. " Who are you and where did you come from? What have you done to Savannah and the others!" " Hush Echo! My name is Lexa and I was sent here by the command of Savannah herself to find you and to answer your other question I didn't hurt or even lay a paw on your master and her three annoying siblings Loki Sasha and Timber." By now Aleu found where Lexa and Echo were taking cover from the winter storm and immediately contacted Savannah. " Master Savannah leader Aleu here. Echo's been taken by an unknown wolf who seems to know a lot of information. What should I do?" All Aleu got back from Savannah was a message Savannah recorded earlier that day. " Aleu I heard you confronted my twin sister Lexa. Please don't engage in any attacks for if you do she'll kill Echo in a flash. Go introduce yourself and please be gentle with her she is in a dangerous state of losing her Galaxy Wolf powers." Aleu slowly crept into the cave that Lexa and Echo were hiding in. " Lexa I mean you no harm. My name is Aleu and I hear you're the twin sister of Savannah. Please let Echo go for he also means no harm to you." Lexa released Echo's grip. " So my sister Savannah told you I would show up. Pleasure to meet you Aleu I'm already aware Savannah told you about my diminishing powers and how I'm in a dangerous state of losing them? " Aleu replied. " Yes we were all informed that this was happening but don't fear me and my team of highly trained Galaxy Wolves can and will help you only if you agree to trust us." " Wait there are more Galaxy Wolves out there still? I thought me and Savannah were the only pair that existed. What about my brothers and sister? I'm sure you already met them. Timber Loki and Sasha where are they at? I wish to them now!" Wish granted. Savannah, Loki, Timber and Sasha's fog appeared and they all leaped out at the same time. " Lexa!" Cried Savannah. " You're alright. Come here and give me and your siblings a nuzzle." Lexa ran straight into her long lost family that she almost tripped on Aleu's paw and stepped on Echo's leg. " Hey Loki it's been sometime since I last seen you. What's new with you?" Lexa asked. Of Course as the older brother Loki tried acting cool in front of his sister but failed by tripping on a large boulder. " Well life's been quite difficult without your help on the team. Luckily Aleu was appointed leader of the Galaxy Wolves and she's been calling all the shots lately." " What! How could you guys do that? I was supposed to be the next leader in charge not Aleu." Savannah then spoke up for the first time in along time. " Lexa you'll not treat your leader in such a rude manner! We all appointed Aleu to become our new leader because we had no idea where you disappeared to but since your back you can be reinstated into the team of Galaxy Wolves." Then Timber spoke. " Will Aleu still be our leader? Just asking because I don't want Lexa to lead she will always make me sit out of a fight or battle." Lexa looked at Timber and said. " Yeah because I don't want a repeat of what happened to you when you were attacked and fell into the Pacific Ocean that's why I make you sit out. Your to fragile that's all." Timber didn't say anything in response he simply just laid down on the ground. " Hey Sasha what's wrong? You haven't said anything since we got here." Asked Loki. " Oh nothing is wrong brother. It's just I've haven't had anything important to say to Lexa that's all." With the family gathering completed leader Aleu and the rest of the team decided it was time to head back home once and for all until a attack or something that called their team to battle presented itself.


End file.
